DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This training program, co-directed by Michael Andrykowski and Thomas Garrity, proposes to support four pre- and three postdoctoral trainees with a training faculty of 19. The environment is rich with opportunities for behavioral research in the Medical Center, the wider University and communities beyond. Trainees and faculty are housed in the office of the Department of Behavioral Science within the Medical Center complex. All trainees have 24-hour/day access to the Department, its laboratory, and it computer facilities. This program is designed to prepare trainees to assume research responsibilities in academic and other scientific organizations concerned with mental health and the behavioral aspects of health and medical care. Postdoctoral fellows will either have a doctorate in a behavioral science discipline and will be preparing for a research role in mental health or behavioral medicine, or they will be health professionals who are seeking a behavioral science research orientation. Predoctoral trainees will be concentrating in medical behavioral science as part of their program for a doctorate in a behavioral science discipline. Basic elements of the program include (1) didactic training in theory and research methods of the behavioral sciences; (2) supervised and individualized research experience; (3) exposure to multidisciplinary and biobehavioral conceptualizations of research in medical behavioral science; and (4) enculturation and orientation to mental health and health settings. Postdoctoral fellows will address each of the same elements with an intensity and emphasis that is tailored to their individual needs and prior experience.